gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty: War
''Call of Duty: War ''is the first in the CoD: War series. Campaign You start out as the Army Squadron heading into Russia during the third World War, as Sgt. Kuntear. Your mission is to win the battle. Once that is finished, you switch to the next mission, where you must plant a bomb on the aircraft carrying the Russian's Generals. You switch to SOG in the 1970s, where you are Jason Hudson with Grigori Weaver, Tank Dempsey, and Nikolai Belinski are on a mission to retrieve Frank Woods from the prison in Hanoi. You succeed, and switch to the current SOG Unit, consisting of Mason Woods, Kevin Hudson, Kinto Pricento, Gregorovich Volkofe, and Sergeant Star. Your mission is to assassinate Gigliova Reznov, descendent of Viktor Reznov, co-conspirator of John F. Kennedy's murder. You succeed, and switch to the next group. You switch to CIA members Hank Adams, Freddy Kuntear(Brother of Sgt. Kuntear), Nick Namara, and Jason Dawson. You are assigned to hunt down a terrorist group, who says they are fighting for justice. You infilatrate their headquarters, and hunt down their leader. You find him, and he is revealed to be none other than Daniel Mason, descendant of Alex Mason. You switch to CO, or Covert Ops, where you are Daniel Mason. The alarms go off, and you are cornered by part of the CIA. You engage in a battle, and win, killing the CIA except for Freddy Kuntear, who is revealed to be a traitor working for Covert Ops. You switch to Freddy, and you must find and kill the Secretary of Defense. You succeed, and switch to the next group. You switch back to the Army Men, where you are General Kiasca, where you have to grab crucial information from, the blow up a boat. You succeed, and are sent on your mission to kill Daniel Mason, leader of Covert Ops. You infilatrate his base, and kill every one, including Daniel Mason. You celebrate until Daniel's face appears on the Television, and he tells them they killed the SOG Unit except for Mason Woods and Kevin Hudson, who are also traitors for the Covert Ops. The Army Unit becomes wary as they have a traitor in their ranks. You switch back to Covert Ops, where you are Daniel Mason, Mason Woods, Kevin Hudson, Freddy Kuntear, and an unknown accomplice as you infiltrate the White House. You are blocked by the Army Squadron, where you find out the unknown accomplice is the Squadron's traitor, and he is General Kiasca. You kill the Army Squadron, and find the President. You tell the President to clear Alex Mason's name. He tells you he will clear the name, if you end the World War. A message appears, showing numbers: 09-18-12, which is the release date for CoD: War 2. Modes Campaign The Campaign is the main story for War. You are able to play as four different teams, they are SOG, CIA, Army, and Covert Ops. Multiplayer You can play online in multiple modes, you can Combat Train, or simply play a Deathmatch against a friend. You can have an army of guns, while also having new gun types, along with the new melee type. You can hae Frag, Semtex, and more Lethal Grenades! Zombies War contains a revamped Zombies, which star the four men, known as Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo, and Dick Nassama. You start out with the M1911, as with the other games, and it features the return of the Soda Machine Perks, the 3D Perks found in Zombies, and the Mystery Box. Some of the guns featured in Multiplayer can be found on the walls, while others can only be found in Mystery Box. In Kino, you have to find rocks toget the 115 song again, in "Five", again with Telephones and Won't Back Down, but the rest you have to find on your own. HalloFREAK HalloFREAK is a version of Zombies, but with the all-new weapon the Photo-Plasmajigger, which can be used to kill ghosts and others. Ghosts can only be killed with the Photo-Plasmajigger, and it will one-shot kill all other monsters. It features classic Halloween monsters, while every 10 rounds it features horror movie icons such as Jason Voorhees, Leatherface, Freddy Kreuger, Jaws, and Pinhead. Maps Multiplayer *Nuketown *Firing Range *WMD *Array *Hanoi *Covert Ops Base *White House *Lincoln and Washington Monuments *Mansion *Paris *Moscow *Ascension Zombies *Kino Der Toten *Nacht Der Untoten *"Five" *Moon *Mars *Sally's Playground *Hell *End of the World as we Know It HalloFREAK *Haunted House *Haunting Road *Haunter's Hoouse *Hanoi Corrupted Guns Pistols *Beretta M9 *M1911 *ASP *.375 Magnum *Makarov *Python *CZ75 *Akdal Ghost Submachine Guns *MP5K *Skorpion *MAC-10 *AK47u *Uzi *PM63 *Spectre *Kiparis *.45 Cal. Thompson Assault Rifles *M16 *M14 *Galil *Famas *FN FAL *AUG *AK-47 *Commando *G11 *SIG 551 Sniper Rifles *L96AW *WA2000 *PSG1 *L115A3 AWM Shotguns *Olympia *SPAS-12 *Ithaca *HS-10 *Winchester Super X3 Light Machine Guns *HK21 *RPK *M60 *British Bren Specials *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow Launchers *Strela *M72-LAW *Strela *China Lake *FGM-148 Javelin Lethal Grenades *Frag *Semtex *Tomahawk Tactical Grenades *Flashbang *Concussion *Decoy *Willy Pete *Nova Gas Equipment *Dragon's Breath Shotgun Ammo *Explosive Crossbow Bolts *Camera Spike *C4 *Tactical Insertion *Jammer *Motion Sensor *Claymore Gun Camo *Dusty *Ice *Red *Olive *Nevada *Sahara *ERDL *Tiger *Berlin *Warsaw *Siberia *Yukon *Woodland *Flora *Bronze *Silver *Gold *Platinum Face Paint *No Face Paint *Animal *Apache *Banshee *Black Widow *Blitz *Commando *Demon *Dragon *Dutch *Highlander *Jester *Lion *Mantis *Militia *Ranger *Sandman *Sidewinder *Smoke *Spider *Stalker *Tundra *Zulu *Reaper *Death Category:Games